


Blood

by secretlovesick



Category: Band Yarouze!
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, M/M, Tokyo Ghoul AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlovesick/pseuds/secretlovesick
Summary: tokyo ghoul au





	Blood

“Kazuma-kun ... You taste so good...” A soft whisper in the dead of night.

Iron. 

Red. 

“S..Stop...Asahi...” A choked up, weak reply. Too weak. “Please...” A cry. 

It’s intoxicating. 

“I thought you wanted me to live, Kazuma-kun?” Kazuma flinched at his reply. Of course he did but... 

He was being eaten alive.

Asahi had many troubles to get used to the ghoul life when he was first changed. To be fair, considering their current situation, he clearly was still not used to it; Asahi always refuses to eat flesh, no matter the origin. Of course, there’s always a breaking point, no matter how strong your will power can be. 

And it happened to be while he was out with Kazuma. 

Small chunks of flesh are slowly being ripped off from his shoulder, the blood soaking what’s left of Kazuma’s shirt. They had been on a hunt together (Well, Kazuma was hunting. Asahi was simply following from order.) and Kazuma has, once more, tried to get Asahi into eating. He had ripped off someone’s leg, a woman’s who seemed to be around her 30s, and shoved it infront of Asahi. 

Considering how long Asahi had been starving himself, Kazuma had guessed he would have gotten some sort of feral instinct and finally ate. 

He didn’t, however, expect to be the one who ended up being the prey. 

“A....sa....hi....” The pain is so, so bad. He could barely think, barely do anything other than cry and hope Asahi would have enough soon. 

“Shhh...” The Asahi he knows seemed to be gone during this moment, some sort of monstrous version of him standing infront of him. Soft licks to his neck (they feel so... good? why—), nibbles, kisses...So soft—

A bite. Another scream. 

Asahi started laughing almost maniacally, losing his mind completely with Kazuma’s cries. “Kazuma-kun....Kazuma-kuuuuun....You sound soooo~ cute like this you know?” A gentle, soft lick to Kazuma’s ear. “Do you know how much I love you, Kazuma-kun...? How long I’ve been wanting to do this sort of thing with you...” He kissed his cheek softly, covering it in Kazuma’s own blood and tiny bits of flesh. 

Kazuma stayed silent, not wanting to reply in this sort of situation. He understood Asahi was under the influence of his past starvation and was simply spouting non sense. 

He just hoped it was going to end soon enough because this was not only painful physically, but emotionally, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shitty ending but nobody will read this also i might add some more to it


End file.
